Come back to me Christmas special
by carson34
Summary: Christmas Special


Author Note: I hope that you like this one take for Christmas! I have been working on it for about two weeks. I hope that you guys will check out my Come back to me part 5 storyline.

Author's response to reviews:

Guest: I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you for this review. I hope that you have a great Christmas!

Aquababy58: Thank you so much for your review! It's been such a busy week. I hope that you have a wonderful Christmas. Maybe you should start your own fanfiction?

Ilse23: Thank you for your review. I hope that you have a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year!

Christmas special

Robyn and Steve were planning to go Christmas shopping the day after Thanksgiving. Steve knew what he wanted to get Robyn for her Christmas present but knew that he could not do it with her.

"Honey are you ready to go?" Steve said to his wife as he walked into the bedroom.

"Almost ready." she responded to him.

"I can't wait to see the kids faces this year." Steve responded to her with a smile.

"I know me either." she said to him as she gave him a small kiss.

Robyn could not wait for her husband to see his present. She had been in contact with his sister and made plans for her to come back in to town. She would arrive on December 23rd and stay at her rental house for Christmas eve. She made Mary promise that she would not say anything to her husband.

"Let's go shopping." Steve said to her as he watched that she was done.

They headed to the truck. They had Jerry come over so he could stay with the kids. At first, Steve and Robyn were not sure about having Jerry watch the kids. They got done with most of the shopping by noon before heading home.

"Thank you Jerry for watching the kids." Steve said to him.

"No probelm. They were really good." Jerry responded to his friend.

Two weeks until Christmas

Steve and Robyn were busy trying to make sure that the kids would stay out of their closet. They had hid most of their presents in their closet and some in the garage.

"Maybe they should be moved into the garage." Robyn said to her husband.

"Yeah. I am thinking about it." he responded to her as he gave her a small smile.

Robyn was almost 18 weeks pregnant with their fourth child. She was glad that they were going to find out what they were going to have in about two weeks.

"Maybe we should add baby #4 stocking this year to see if Santa will leave anything." Steve joked with his wife.

"That is next year. What do you hope that this baby is?" She asked him.

"I am hoping that it is a little girl but you never know." he responded to her. "What do you hope that it is?"

"A girl." She said to him.

One week until Christmas

Robyn and Steve did not know this was planned during their busy week at work. They were going to find out what they were having on Wednesday. The kids were about to start their winter break which means that they will be home and that Robyn will be too.

Wednesday came and went with both Steve and Robyn learning what they were going to have. They were planning to reveal that they are going to have on Christmas day. They were super excited about it.

Christmas Eve

All the kids were really exciting that Santa was coming when they go to bed. Robyn had managed to get them to take a nap since they had a long night with Danny and Steve. They had taken the kids to the zoo to see the Christmas lights. Robyn had painted the frame what their baby was and put it's picture on it. They were not going to put it on the tree until the kids went to bed.

"Babe?" Steve said in a whisper when he did not hear the kids.

"In here." She responded to him as she walked out of the kitchen. "What is going on?"

"We got the case done and so I decided to come home to relax with my family." Steve said to her.

"That sounds great." She said to him.

They enjoyed the rest of the day and headed over to Danny's house to unwrapped presents.

Christmas morning

Steve and Robyn were woke up early to find all three kids in bed with them. They did not mind it because the kids were sound asleep which means that they can go to bed. After a few more minutes sleeping, Steve got up to start making breakfast. Robyn came down after a little bit.

"Honey, do you need any help?" She asked him.

"Yeah that would be nice." Steve said to her.

After a few hours, they started in on the presents. The kids learned that they were going to have a little sister in 21 weeks and were super excited. Kia was mostly excited that she was going to have a little sister.

It was nice to spend time with family during Christmas. Steve decided to give his wife her present when the kids went to bed.

"Seriously, you had to wait all night for this?" She laugh at her husband.

"Don't say a word to anyone about what I am going to do for you." Steve responded to her.

Steve and Robyn celebrated another Christmas together and could not wait for New Years to get here.

Author Note: I hope that you like this special storyline. The new episode doesn't air until January 8, 2016! I can't believe that it is almost 2016. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where i update all the time. I hope that you guys will leave a review.


End file.
